The decayed tooth is the most common dental disease being dangerous to the human health, the decayed tooth and its secondary infection bring great harm to people's mouth and even the whole body, the people in different countries of different age, race,region,occupation and male or female have all been affected by the decayed tooth which is in high incidence, the world health organization has ranked it as one of the three diseases being harmful to human health.
Concerning the above, cleaning teeth has become the indispensable thing in our usual life, and the dental floss has been gradually accepted as the accessorial product of the dental cleaning, since the dental floss is the effective tool for removing the bacterium fleck, the soft dirt and the remaining food between the adjacent teeth surfaces and the clearance between the teeth by mechanical manner, and it is difficult to clean the teeth thoroughly by just using the toothbrush, it is proved by the expert that the decayed tooth could be decreased 30% by accurate using the dental floss; and the dental flossing tool in the shape of catapult is the usual traditional appliance for convenient using the dental floss, which needs to mount the dental floss to the both ends of the said appliance at any moment. The once use dental flossing tool has been assembled the dental floss during manufacturing, although it does not need to mount the dental floss at any moment, but it is not easy to control while cleaning the teeth, which results not ideal cleaning effect.
The present applicant has disclosed a dental flossing tool being convenient to control and carry in the patent ZL94214468.6, which is consisted of lead riser with the handle and the tooth wire wheel within the handle, the dental floss is induced from the lead riser, and the handle is disposed with the locking wire pusher for locking the dental floss. It is shown by the practice that since the axis of the dental floss wheel is intersected with the handle axis vertically, which leads to the limitation of the length of the dental floss wound around the dental floss wheel, and thus the use times is limited and also the dental flossing tool could be carried only by equipping the storage box.